


Acky Acky Acky

by itssoverynicetomeetyou



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Monty Python
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssoverynicetomeetyou/pseuds/itssoverynicetomeetyou
Summary: The Pting is dangerous. Deadly, even. So why is Graham laughing?





	Acky Acky Acky

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post. I literally created an account so that I could post this. I was watching S11E05: The Tsuranga Conundrum and this kept coming into my head. Probably no-one will get the reference, but hey, I enjoyed writing it. N.B. No Beta

“Item Seven-Alpha-Cubed. Pting.” The computer stated.  
“Pting?” The Doctor, Ryan and Yaz echoed. Graham, however, hastily stifled a snort. The Doctor whipped her head round to face the source of the strange noise.  
“What?” She said, one eyebrow quirking downwards. “What’s so funny about this Pting?” Graham put his hand in front of his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his smirk.  
“Seriously mate, what’s so funny?” Ryan turned to him, exasperated.  
“I mean, it’s got a weird name, but so does everything we find out here.” Yaz interjected.  
“It just…reminds me of something, that’s all.” Graham floundered for an excuse. The Doctor clasped her hands behind her back and walked slowly, ever so deliberately, towards him.  
“So we’re stuck on a ship with a potentially deadly threat from this-”  
“Please don’t say it,” Graham said, but the Doctor carried on regardless.  
“Pting,” she had to stop this time as Graham gave a huge snort and erupted into giggles.  
“Seriously, what is so funny?” She asked, throwing her hands up.  
“Acky acky acky ptang WOOP!!” Graham shouted before falling prey to another round of giggles. Yaz and Ryan looked at each other.  
“What’s he talking about?”  
“How should I know? He’s your granddad.” Yaz retorted. Meanwhile, the Doctor had her hands on her hips, trying to hide a smile.  
“Seriously? Monty Python? We’re in the 67th century, no-one will get that reference here.” Graham’s giggles started to subside and he pointed at Yaz and Ryan.  
“Surely one of you two get it? Come on Ryan, I used to watch it all the time with your Nan.”  
“Yeah, and I’d go to my room ‘cos it was awful.”  
“Oh, boo! Python's wonderful!” The Doctor span back round to face the computer’s holographic projection, “anyway, we’d best find out how to stop this,” she glanced at Graham who was just about recovered from his giggles, “thing.”

***

The Doctor slammed her hand against the control panel and the Pting was sucked out into space. Was it her or did it give her a smile as it went? She shook her head, she must have been seeing things.  
“Doc? Did you get it?” Graham’s worried voice came over the speakers.  
“Yeah, she got it.” Yaz panted, unable to keep the awe out of her voice.  
“Graham, would you care to join me?” The Doctor gave a little twirl. “On the count of three, one, two-”  
“Acky acky acky Ptang WOOP!!”


End file.
